<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For a Pack of Smokes by Muccamukk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139782">For a Pack of Smokes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk'>Muccamukk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Era, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Episode: s01e02 Day of Days, Hate Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck can smell the tobacco on Speirs' breath, and really they're close enough to kiss, if that were the kind of thing they did. It never has been.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buck Compton/Ronald Speirs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Heavy Artillery D-Day Comment Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For a Pack of Smokes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Check the tags, sweetness and light may be found elsewhere.</p>
<p>Written for the Heavy Artillery D-Day Prompt fest, prompt: Speirs/Compton, they hate (but also really wanna F) each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've got maybe fifteen minutes before Second Battalion's due to move out, and Buck's riding high on a mix of post-combat adrenaline and French apple brandy that could be used as paintstriper. His boys are napping in the back of the duece and a half, but Buck finds himself roaming the crowded streets of Sainte-Marie-du-Mont.</p>
<p>He's just found an alley wall to piss on, and gotten his fly unbuttoned when he hears the soft scuff of jump boots on stone cobbles behind him. A glance reveals Speirs standing at the mouth of the alleyway, recognisable by his pretentious warpaint—useless as camouflage, great if you want to scare the hell out of your own guys.</p>
<p>Buck takes his dick out, and starts to paint the wall, ignoring Speirs until he's standing right behind Buck, breath hot on his neck.</p>
<p>"Wanna hold it for me?" Buck asks, as that seems to be where this is going, anyway. They're far enough back from the street, and it's dark enough to cover most trouble, and if Speirs isn't up for it, Buck might just jack himself off. His body is vibrating with unspent energy and exhaustion in about equal measure, and his teeth are starting to ache with want.</p>
<p>Speirs is up for it. He shuffles close enough that his hard cock presses against the back of Buck's thigh, and in case Buck misses the hint, Speirs grabs Buck's hips and grinds forward just as Buck finishes pissing.</p>
<p>Buck's dick goes hard instantly, and Buck's glad it's dark enough that Speirs can't see his face heat. All Speirs would have to do is unclip Buck's suspenders and pull his pants down, and then he could screw Buck into the wall. Buck holds his breath to keep the whimper in, and when he's got enough of a grip, says evenly, "Sorry, pal, still not my game."</p>
<p>Speirs' voice is like honey in Buck's ear as he murmurs, "I think you'd like it."</p>
<p>Buck shakes his head sharply, and twists out of Speirs' grip so that his back's to the wall. They're still close, but now Buck's bare cock is against the front of Speirs' pants, and the image of letting himself be fucked has fallen away. Speirs' teeth flash white in the darkness as he bares them in either a grin or a snarl.</p>
<p>"You still owe me for those cigarettes," Buck says.</p>
<p>"Do I?" Buck can smell the tobacco on Speirs' breath, and really they're close enough to kiss, if that were the kind of thing they did. It never has been. All their encounters have been nearly-mechanical fumbling in the dark, a quick thrust against a hip or a thigh or another cock, and then profanity and release. Their first time in combat hasn't turned them into nances, after all. "What do you think I'll do for a pack of smokes?" Speirs asks.</p>
<p>Buck wasn't expecting Speirs to go along with the implication that he was some punk hustler, but he's not going to object now that it's happening. He reaches around behind Speirs to squeeze his ass, making sure to dig his fingers into his crack, probing for his asshole. Speirs' hips jerk forward, and he lets out a breathy moan, and Buck raises his eyebrows at the eagerness. They're both riding high, it seems, and Buck wonders how far he can push this. How much do they have time for?</p>
<p>"Ha. I'm worth more than that," Speirs says, and Buck expects him to get his pants open and grind their dicks together, like they usually do in these fleeting encounters, but instead he drops to his knees right there in the alley. "But we'll call it a down payment," he adds right before he puts his mouth on Buck's cock.</p>
<p>Buck still has himself in hand, but Speirs sucks him down until his lips brush Buck's fist. It's close enough to a kiss that Buck lets go and grabs Speirs' shoulders instead. His hips thrust forward, seeking the engulfing heat of Speirs' mouth. He grunts in frustration when Speirs backs off too fast for Buck to get down his throat, and gropes for a hold on his hair, wanting to hold his head in place so he can fuck his face properly. Cold, damp air bites at the base of Buck's cock where it comes out of his skivvies, and he needs to feel those lips sucking right down to the root. Speirs still has his helmet on, and Buck can't get a good grip on it, not like he could on Speirs' hair. He ends up with his hand clamped on the back of Speirs' neck, which gets a low, vibrating groan out of him, but no real leverage.</p>
<p>Buck's panting hard, rutting forward into Speirs' mouth, as Speirs holds onto his hip and sucks him hard and fast. He has to grit his teeth to keep from crying out and can feel the sweat running down his face, streaking the burnt cork camouflage. He's known since the start that he's not going to last long, but now he wants to draw it out, see how much Speirs can take. Speirs seems like he has the opposite idea, because he has his hand in Buck's skivvies now, shockingly cold against Buck's balls as he palms them. Buck digs his fingers into the back of Speirs' neck, and hisses a curse as he thrusts forward again. The rush of heat tears from his scalp down through his body, sizzling across his skin and lighting every nerve on fire as it passes. The satisfaction and lust cascading through him are only made sweeter by the smudged outline of Speirs on his knees with his mouth on Buck's cock. Maybe he does know a thing or two about hustling. It's certainly not his first time sucking someone down (though were it Buck on his knees, it wouldn't be his first time either).</p>
<p>He comes with a muttered, "Fuck," and a yank on the shoulder of Speirs' jacket, and Speirs even swallows his come instead of spitting it on the ground like Buck would have done.</p>
<p>A moment later, Speirs is on his feet again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Buck's still dizzy from getting sucked off, and doesn't quite know what's happening until Speirs' hands are on his shoulders, shoving him back against the wall. Buck's got a couple inches on Speirs, but that just makes the angle right for Speirs to yank his pants further open and thrust into the space between Buck's thighs.</p>
<p>There's no slick past sweat and a little spit, and it makes a rough, careless fuck. Buck's soft dick gets caught between them, and he gasps and turns his head away to try hide the pain. He knows he could shove Speirs off, using his greater strength and the leverage of his body against the wall, but Speirs had sucked him off, which Buck hadn't expected, and if the cost of that is lying back against the wall and offering a Princeton rub, then what of it?</p>
<p>He isn't expecting Speirs to pick that moment to get verbose. He never has before. They usually trade a few barbs and get down to it, neither wanting to drag the encounter out, or admit that there's enough to it to be worth talking about, but now Speirs puts his lips to Buck's ear, his helmet tapping against Buck's with each thrust, and says, "Been thinking about this ass since you joined Easy." He snorts at the company name, like it says something about Buck's virtue, or lack thereof. When Buck tries to turn away again, Speirs cups his cheek in what would be a caress if his grip weren't made of steel. "Come on, I know you like to take it," Speirs hisses.</p>
<p>Buck should retort, say he's sure that Speirs would like to think that, but it's a bit weak when his mouth is full of Buck's come, but the words catch in his throat. He's glad he got off first, because if he were pinned like this—held down with his legs spread for Speirs and those filthy lips against his ear—he knows that he'd be rock hard and ready to do anything for it. Buck's own body would be the first thing to prove Speirs right</p>
<p>But Speirs has missed that chance, and Buck keeps his trap shut and holds onto Speirs' arms as his cock slides between Buck's thighs. Their belt buckles clink together every time, and it seems like the whole regiment should hear. It's not like anyone couldn't wander into that alley to take a piss, same as Buck had, same as Speirs had been looking for him. Buck groans at the idea of someone like Winters catching them at it, and squeezes his eyes shut.</p>
<p>Speirs rubs the pad of his thumb across Buck's parted lips. It's filthy with blood and dirt, and Buck doesn't want it in his mouth, but he doesn't stop Speirs from pushing it between his teeth, only bites lightly at the thumb to remind Speirs that he can.</p>
<p>"No, you wouldn't," Speirs says, and he's right. Buck isn't going to do anything to make this stop. He's not even squeezing his legs together to make Speirs come sooner, just lying pliant under him, as the encounter drags on and on. Speirs has better control than Buck, and is drawing this out on purpose, enjoying having control. It's what Buck's never liked about the man, his underhandedness, how he's willing to lose face so long as he gets what he wants in the end. There's not an ounce of a fair fight in him. Buck hates more how it works, every time, and how every time Buck still doesn't tell Speirs to go bark up another tree.</p>
<p>Only at the very end, as Speirs starts to grunt against Buck's jaw and his thrusts grow ragged, does Buck get the feeling that he's not in total control. In the moment that Speirs comes, making a mess of Buck's skivvies, the hold on Buck's cheek softens and turns into a true caress, and the lips so ready to suck or to mouth insults goes slack into a sloppy kiss against Buck's neck. Speirs comes, then slumps against Buck, and, for a second, it's almost an embrace.</p>
<p>Buck holds onto Speirs' arms until Speirs catches his breath, and stands, going about the business of tucking himself in and buttoning his pants.</p>
<p>He pulls out a smoke and lights it, ignoring the standing orders about light discipline. His eyes gleam in the dark, and it's the curling smirk of his mouth around the smoke (one from the pack Buck tossed him?) that shakes Buck out of his stupor.</p>
<p>There's nothing Buck can do about the come slick between his thighs, not before they have to move out, so he shrugs and does up his pants. He's glad it's dark, that they always do this in the dark, so he doesn't have to look Speirs in the eye when it's over. The one time he had, after that first time in the barn outside Aldbourne, the levelness of Speirs' stare had unsettled Buck. Sometimes, he feels like Speirs sees right through to his soul, and finds that wanting. Not that Buck cares what Speirs of all people thinks of him, he merely finds that kind of judgement coming with someone of those morals distasteful.</p>
<p>Now, Speirs turns away and starts back out the alley, off to find however many men from D Company he's rounded up. Buck stays where he is with his shoulders still against the wall, and just as Speirs turns to go out of sight, calls, "Hey, you still owe me for the smokes."</p>
<p>He doesn't know why he says it, maybe he just needs to show that Speirs' mouth on his dick isn't all that. Maybe he's stupid enough to think he can get the last word in.</p>
<p>Either way, Speirs shrugs one shoulder and keeps walking.</p>
<p>That's fine. If it doesn't matter to Speirs, it doesn't matter to Buck. He pushes away from the wall, and checks his watch—the radon dial telling him it's time to go find his men and drag them out of whatever trouble they've found themselves in.</p>
<p>The sex has settled his nerves enough for Buck to be able to make it through the next fight without spinning to pieces, and really that's all Buck needs. He could have just jerked off. He should have.</p>
<p>Buck knows by now not to swear off letting Speirs touch him. If he does, he'll still end up giving in, and then feel all the worse for the broken promise. This is easier.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter. Buck will do what he has to, whatever it takes to get himself home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>